smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:OcarinaofDanger/Sml idea: Halloween
Chef Pee Pee prepares for Halloween knowing that he has to take Junior and his friends trick or treating. Junior asks Chef Pee Pee if he is ready to go but he says no. Somebody knocks on the door and Junior goes to answer it. Junior opens the door and sees that it is Joseph and Cody. Junior thinks that their costumes are good as we see Joseph is a homeless guy, Cody is Derek Zoolander, and Ken is the baby faced killer from Happy Death Day. Cody says that Junior has a cool Thanos costume to which Junior agrees. They go inside and decide to make a bet on who would get the most candy. Bowser is watching a Charleyyy and Friends special until the news interrupts it. Mr. Goodman tells everyone that an escaped mental patient named Michael Myers is out on the streets. Goodman the says that police are on their duty to arrest him with the help of his psychiatrist and that kids should not be outout at the time. Bowser goes to the game to tell Junior and his friends that they are not going trick or treating. Junior asks why and Bowser tells him to not be out and to just have a sleepover. Meanwhile Michael spots the house and goes in to see Chef Pee Pee cooking. Michael then strangles Peepers to death and hides his body in the microwave. Bowser goes downstairs to ask Chef Pee Pee for a taco and hears the pantry shaking. Thinking that the chef is doing the food, Bowser opens the door and Michael grabs him by the neck. Michael lifts him off his feet and impales Bowser through the wall, killing him. Junior then goes downstairs wondering what the noise was all about and sees the bodies. He bumps into Michael and runs away with Michael in pursuit. Junior tells the others about what happened and that Michael is in the house. Joseph exits out the window making Michael's psychiatrist see him and head towards the house. Junior and Cody hide in a closet when the Brooklyn Guy gets in to find Michael but is jumped by him and gets his throat slit. Michael walks up the stairs and finds Junior and Cody and breaks the closet door. He turns on the light making Cody grab a wired hanger and poking Michael in the eye. Michael drops his knife making Junior grab it and stab him in the gut. Junior and Cody get out but Michael attacks them and just when it looked like that it is the end for both of them, Loomis , Michael's psychiatrist, shoots Michael off the balcony. Cody thanks him but Junior asks if he was the boogeyman to which Loomis replies, " As a matter of fact, it was ". Loomis then stares down to see that Michael has disappeared while many shots of the house are shown with Michael breathing symbolizing that nobody and nowhere is safe from Michael. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories by OcarinaofDanger